Kyary Pamyu Pamyu
(きゃりぱみゅぱみゅ) |birthdate = |birthplace = Nishitokyo, |zodiac = |bloodtype = B |height = 157cm |occupation = Singer, Model |active = 2011-Present |genre = J-Pop, Electropop |acts = TEMPURA KIDZ }}Kyary Pamyu Pamyu is a model and singer. Kyary is well known for her 2011 single, "PonPonPon", which made Japan's top ten. The 2012 singles "Candy Candy" and "Fashion Monster" followed the success. She has since released three full-length albums, Pamyu Pamyu Revolution in 2012, Nanda Collection in 2013, and Pika Pika Fantajin in 2014. Though most of her success as a recording artist has been in Asia, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu has also gained popularity in western countries due in part to internet videos which have gone viral. Media outlets have referred to Kyary as "Harajuku Pop Princess", and she has been photographed for magazines such as Dazed & Confused. In 2013, Kyary signed a distribution deal with Sire Records to release her material in the United States. Biography Kyary Pamyu Pamyu was a normal high school girl until a fateful street snap landed her in the fashion magazine KERA in the spring of 2009. Her shocking fashion sense soon led to continued regular appearances in other fashion magazines - including the high school fashion publication HR, Aomoji-kei magazine Zipper, and a stint as an amateur reader’s model in KERA - as well as giving her a fan base in Harajuku. She chose the name “Kyary” (pronounced Carrie) based on a nickname her friends gave her, a joke about how she looked like a foreigner wearing a blonde wig all the time. The “Pamyu” part was added after watching a skit by comedian Yagi Masumi. In the spring of 2010, Kyary started an official Ameba Blog, which quickly became one of the most popular celebrity blogs on the website due to her wacky selfies and unique mix of slang and made-up words. In March 2010, she released the digital single Miracle Orange under avex through the HIGHSCHOOLSINGER project, and at the end of the year she began doing weekly broadcasts through Nico Nico Douga. After producing a Studio Ghibli tribute album under avex and launching a weekly radio talk show, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu announced in May 2011 that she would be making her official major label debut as a singer under Warner Music Japan, produced by Nakata Yasutaka. Her debut digital single PONPONPON and its music video went viral on the internet shortly after its release, captivating people around the world with its bizarre mix of cute, disturbing and random. Her highly-anticipated debut mini-album Moshimoshi Harajuku and an autobiography titled Oh! My God!! Harajuku Girl was released in August. In December 2011, Kyary made her first appearance overseas at the Rune Boutique event in Los Angeles, where she held a short concert for her overseas fans. Kyary’s debut single Tsukema Tsukeru was released in January 2012 and became an instant hit in Japan. Her sudden surge of popularity in her home country allowed her to hold her first solo concert in February, release her second single CANDY CANDY and book Kyary Bon in April, become the new MC for DAM Channel, and begin hosting a new TV show named Catherine alongside comedian Matayoshi Naoki and actress Mizuki Alisa. In May 2012, she released her first full album Pamyu Pamyu Revolution, which charted at #2 on the Oricon Weekly Charts. In order to promote the album, Kyary held a nationwide tour in June and even held a concert overseas at the French anime convention Japan Expo. Following the subsequent success of her third single Fashion Monster, the launch of her own TV show Kyary Pamyu Pamyu TV JOHN!, a performance at Nippon Budoukan, and being crowned the official “Kawaii Ambassador” of Harajuku, Kyary made her first appearance at the prestigious Kouhaku Uta Gassen at the end of 2012. Her popularity at an all-time high, Kyary went on to release a slew of singles throughout 2013. Of these, Ninja Re Bang Bang went on to smash download records and earned extensive radio play. Throughout the beginning of 2013, Kyary embarked on a successful world tour that included stops in America, Europe, and Asia, in addition to interacting with her international fans through A-POP Star Week in March. She also signed with an American record label to release her songs overseas. In June of 2013, she released her 2nd full album Nanda Collection, which gave Kyary her first weekly #1 of her career. The album was widely promoted with tie-ups for nearly every song on the album and a nationwide tour. Kyary finished out the year with a guest appearance in the Japan-only “Star Trek: Into Darkness” insert song Into Darkness, an extensive hall tour of Japan, a new single titled Mottai Night Land, a new TV show titled Kyary Pamyu Pamyu’s WTF TV, and her second appearance at Kouhaku Uta Gassen. At the beginning of 2014, Kyary held a sold-out, two-day concert at Yokohama Arena, released two singles (Yume no Hajima-Ring Ring and Family Party), began hosting a show on NHK World titled “Moshi Moshi Nippon”, and started her second world tour, which covered more countries than her previous international tour. Immediately following her world tour, Kyary performed in Hawaii for the very first time, embarked on another hall tour of Japan in addition to her first arena tour, and released her third full album Pikapika Fantasian before going on a short hiatus from public activities. In fall of 2014, Kyary and Fukase Satoshi of the band SEKAI NO OWARI revealed that they were dating and have been public about her relationship ever since. The press went into a frenzy over the two well into the end of the year, when Kyary made her third appearance at Kouhaku as well as appearing at other major televised specials. Kyary will be releasing her first single of 2015, Mondai Girl, in March of 2015, featuring her first drama theme song. Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums # 2012.05.23 Pamyupamyu Revolution (ぱみゅぱみゅレボリューション) # 2013.06.26 Nanda Collection (なんだこれくしょん; What's This Collection) # 2014.07.09 Pikapika Fantajin (ピカピカふぁんたじん) # 2018.09.26 Japamyu (じゃぱみゅ) ;Mini-Albums # 2011.08.17 Moshimoshi Harajuku (もしもし原宿; Hello Harajuku) ;Best Albums # 2016.05.25 KPP BEST ;Box Sets * 2012.12.19 Pamyu Pamyu Evolution (Otona Tachi no Mikata BOX) (ぱみゅぱみゅエボリューション (大人たちの味方BOX)) ;Other Albums # 2011.06.08 Kyarypamyupamyu no Ghibli Set (きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅのジブリセット) |-|Singles= # 2012.01.11 Tsukema Tsukeru (つけまつける; False Eyelashes) # 2012.04.04 CANDY CANDY # 2012.10.17 Fashion Monster (ファッションモンスター) # 2013.01.30 Kimi ni 100 Percent / Furisodeshon (キミに100パーセント / ふりそでーしょん; 100% For You / Furisodation) # 2013.03.20 Ninjari Bang Bang (にんじゃりばんばん) # 2013.05.15 Invader Invader (インベーダーインベーダー) # 2013.11.06 Mottai Night Land (もったいないとらんど) # 2014.02.26 Yume no Hajima Ring Ring (ゆめのはじまりんりん) # 2014.04.16 Family Party (ファミリーパーティー) # 2014.06.11 Kira Kira Killer (きらきらキラー; Sparkling Killer) # 2015.03.18 Mondai Girl (もんだいガール; Problem Girl) # 2015.09.02 Crazy Party Night ~Pumpkin no Gyakushuu~ (Crazy Party Night ～ぱんぷきんの逆襲～; Revenge of the Pumpkin) # 2016.04.20 Sai&Co (最&高) # 2017.04.05 Iisuta (良すた) ;Collaboration Singles # 2017.01.18 Crazy Crazy (feat. Charli XCX & Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) / Harajuku Iyahoi (Crazy Crazy (feat. Charli XCX & Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) / 原宿いやほい) (with Nakata Yasutaka) ;Digital Singles # 2010.03.30 Miracle Orange (ミラクルオレンジ) (Kyary) # 2010.04.?? Love Berry (ラブベリー) # 2011.07.20 PONPONPON # 2011.08.03 jelly # 2012.03.13 CANDY CANDY (iTunes) # 2012.05.16 Minna no Uta (みんなのうた: Everyone's Song) (iTunes) # 2012.10.10 Fashion Monster (ファッションモンスター) (iTunes) # 2012.12.07 Kimi ni 100 Percent (Anime Version) (キミに100パーセント(アニメヴァージョン); 100% For You (Anime Version)) (iTunes) # 2013.01.25 Kimi ni 100 Percent (キミに100パーセント; 100% For You) (iTunes) # 2013.03.13 Ninjari Bang Bang (にんじゃりばんばん) (iTunes) # 2013.05.08 Invader Invader (インベーダーインベーダー) (iTunes) # 2013.06.26 Nande Colle MIX (なんだこれMIX) (iTunes) # 2013.07.10 Into Darkness # 2017.01.01 Harajuku Iyahoi (原宿いやほい) # 2018.04.11 Kimi no Mikata (きみのみかた) ;Vinyls # 2012.07.20 PONPONPON / Cherry Bonbon # 2013.07.17 Tsukema Tsukeru / Minna no Uta (つけまつける / みんなのうた) # 2014.04.19 Ninjari Bang Bang (Extended Version) (にんじゃりばんばん) # 2015.01.13 Pikapika Fantajin (ピカピカふぁんたじん) |-|DVDs= # 2012.06.06 Kyarypamyupamyu TV JOHN! (きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅテレビJOHN!) # 2012.12.19 Kyarypamyupamyu TV JOHN! VOL.2 (きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅテレビJOHN! VOL.2) # 2013.02.13 Doki Doki Waku Waku Pamyupamyu Revolution Land 2012 in Kira Kira Budokan (ドキドキワクワクぱみゅぱみゅレボリューションランド 2012 in キラキラ武道館; Heartbeat Trembling Pamyu Pamyu Revolution Land 2012 in Sparkling Budokan) # 2014.01.29 100%KPP WORLD TOUR 2013 OFFICIAL DOCUMENTARY # 2014.06.11 Kyarypamyupamyu no Magical Wonder Castle (きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅのマジカルワンダーキャッスル) # 2014.12.17 Kyary Pamyu Pamyu TV JOHN! Vol.3 (きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅテレビJOHN! VOL.3) # 2015.06.10 KPP 2014 JAPAN ARENA TOUR Kyarypamyupamyu no Colorful Panic TOY BOX (KPP 2014 JAPAN ARENA TOUR きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅのからふるぱにっくTOY BOX) # 2015.09.30 KPP MV01 Category:1993 Births Category:Soloists Category:January Births Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Yasutaka Nakata Category:Female Category:Aquarius Category:Blood Type B Category:2011 Debuts Category:UnBORDE